The Manipulation Games
by Spectrobes Princess
Summary: "She seemed like such a sniveling, cowardly fool that no one bothered about her until there were only a handful of contestants left. It turned out she could kill viciously." The story of how one girl fooled all of Panem. Rated T for violence, character death, and Johanna being... well, Johanna.
1. Suspicion

5/2/14

**Hi, thanks for checking out my story- it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 1: Suspicion (Johanna's POV)_

"Mom, can I _please_ go to Maple's house? I promise I'll be back by 5!" I whine. Begging is not something I'd normally resort to- I have pride, thank you very much- but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Johanna sweetie, I already told you. Your father could be here any minute, and we don't know when he'll have to leave. I just don't want you missing out on any time with him," Mom says, trying to sound sympathetic.

Because it's July 3rd, the day before the Reaping, everyone gets the day off from school or the forests. In other words, I've been bored all day because my mom won't let me hang out with my friends. She claims it's because she doesn't want me staying out too late, but I know it's because she thinks Maple is a bad influence.

Maple is that girl who skips classes, smokes, stays out past her curfew (even the one the Head Peacekeeper has set), and nearly every word that comes from her mouth is foul. No wonder Mom doesn't want me hanging out with her. But in truth, my father isn't much better. We rarely talk, but when we do the subject of rebellion always manages to come up. I've picked up quite a few things from these talks, and I've nearly gotten expelled from school a few times for saying things I shouldn't. With influences like these, I'll be lucky if I have a couple morals left by the time I'm an adult.

"Well what can I do- other than chores," I add, seeing the look on my mother's face.

"Have patience Johanna, it's not as if someone can die from boredom."

"Yeah well, I'm about to change that," I grumble.

Just then, someone conveniently knocks on the door.

"I'll get it," I deadpan.

I cross my arms and walk over to the door. I let out a sigh, knowing who it is. I open the door anyways.

"Hello _Blight_," I say with a hint of loathing in my voice.

"Well, it's good to see you too Johanna," my father laughs.

Yes, you heard me right. _The_ Blight Mason, Victor of the 44th Hunger Games, is my father.

And I hate it.

He's never around. He's always busy with some kind of Capitol business, and he rarely acknowledges us. I don't think anyone outside of District 7 knows he has a family. Although I'm not bothered by the lack of fame, it does bother me that he doesn't find us important enough to talk about. I mean, it's not like he can't have a family- several Victors do- Angus Bradford, Cecelia Sanchez, Barley Oakheart, and Slate Fuhrman (who even has _grandkids_!) just to name a few.

You'd think that having a Victor for a father would make me instantly popular, but honestly it just makes kids scared of me, and the fact that he's never home resulted in some teasing when I was younger. I mean, it wasn't the whole class or anything, because that's just unrealistic, but it did hurt my feelings.

But, despite all of this, he's still my dad. Even though we have our differences, it's not like I avoid all interaction with him… just… most of it.

I ignore my parents' overly sappy reunion ("let's keep it kid friendly guys. Seriously, it should be illegal to make out in front of your child.") and plop onto the couch. I briefly wonder if anything good is on TV, but then decide against turning it on. I _really _don't wanna see a 15 year old getting molested by Capitolites, and that seems to be the only thing on TV these days.

Blight (it feels weird to call him Dad, since he's a Victor and all) sits down next to me. Apparently, we don't have the same opinion about TV, so he turns the freaking thing on.

"_No Caesar, I will not be mentoring this year."_

"_Well, that's too bad Mr. Odair. Will you be coming to the Capitol anyways?"_

"_Of course, Caesar! I wouldn't dream of staying in a boring place like District 4 when I could go somewhere as magnificent as the Capitol!"_

Kill me now.

"Dude, stay in District 4. You're gonna get molested, kid!" I growl at the TV.

"Johanna Ivette Mason!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. I roll my eyes. That's not a bad word, for crying out loud!

"I'm sure he'd stay if he could," Blight says.

"You mean they're making him go?" I ask in shock.

"They kinda gloss over that," he says, shaking his head.

"No, what do you mean by that? Why does he _have_ to go?" I ask, still surprised.

Blight scratches his head as if he's thinking about the best way to say it. I cross my arms, still waiting for an answer.

"Well Jo, I think your mother would prefer it to stay unsaid…"

"So it's for a completely and totally inappropriate reason?"

"Yes, to put it lightly. But Finnick's a good kid. It's not like he'd do this unless he had a good reason," Blight says, before adding in a whisper, "I'll tell you later, when your mother isn't listening."

I nod my head, "So what is his reason?"

Blight looks around the room for a bit, before answering, "I don't think this is the place to tell you."

I sigh. This is how almost all of our conversations end. He once told me that it's because you never know where the President has cameras hidden. It doesn't make any sense though. Why would the President want to spy on us? Sure, we're saying a few rebellious statements, but it's not like we're acting on them.

"_Now, a message from our beloved President!"_

"Now, a message from our beloved tyrant!" I say mockingly, causing Blight to start laughing his head off.

"_Greetings, citizens of Panem!"_

"Greetings, prisoners of Panem!"

"_I hope all of you are ready for the 66__th__ annual Hunger Games!"_

"I hope all of you are ready for the 66th annual Murder Games!"

"Okay Jo-Jo, that's enough," Mom laughs.

"What could they do? I'm only 15, they can't arrest me," I scoff. "And don't call me Jo-Jo."

"Just watch the show," Blight says, shaking his head.

I cross my arms and sink into the couch. President Snow continues his little speech, as normal. I tune out the rest until he says something about District 7. I jump in my seat a bit, and lean forward. President Snow usually talks about the Career Districts in his speech, but never an outlying District such as 7.

"_It seems that this year, Blight Mason is taking the year off from mentoring."_

"How did he even know about that?" Blight asks, leaning forwards as well.

"So it's up to the Victors who mentors?" I ask curiously. Blight nods his head.

"It's normally me and Ivy, but this year Pine's taking my place. But… how would Snow know about this?"

Upon hearing this, Mom comes in from the kitchen, watching the screen with interest. This only confirms my suspicions that something is wrong. I nervously squirm around on the couch and stare at the screen, listening intently to the President's every word.

"_It is my hope that he uses his time off well. I know I do."_

I don't like the sound of where this is going. There's something… informal about this whole thing. It's almost as if he's giving the speech for the sole purpose of giving Blight some dark message.

"_It's always nice to… catch up with my family. I know I would feel awful if something happened to them. And… I'm sure Blight feels the same._

I hear my mother gasp from behind me. I look at Blight in confusion. He just sits there, his eyes wide with shock.

"What does that mean?" I ask nervously. My parents are fairly easy-going, so it must be awful if they're getting this worried.

There's a long, nerve-wracking pause before Blight finally answers,

"It means we're in trouble."

…**..**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. I know Johanna seems a little OOC, but you have to remember that she's a lot younger here, and the things that have made her so bitter (her Games, the death of everyone she loves, the Quarter Quell announcement, etc.) haven't happened yet. Also, Blight being Johanna's father was my sister's idea. I made her be slightly resentful towards him because "he wasn't much, but he was from home". **

**Any feedback would be appreciated. I can't make the story better if I don't know there's a problem :)**

**With all my old stories I had a daily quote, so I think I'll continue the tradition:**

"_Do I sound like a Rosalinda to you?" _ iCarly, Spencer

**Since I deleted my first story I think I'm going to reuse all the old quotes, so there's probably going to be a lot of iCarly and Victorious. I was really into those shows back then. **

**And just for the heck of it I'll keep using my old ending signature.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	2. Confessions

5/3/14

**Hi again! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I didn't have much time to edit it… oops ^.^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 2: Confessions (Johanna's POV)_

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, startled by the urgency in my father's voice. He sighs, putting his hands over his face.

"Not here," Mom says, looking around the room. I nod my head, getting up to turn off the TV. I notice that I'm trembling. _Johanna Mason does not tremble_, I tell myself as I attempt to calm down. But I can't.

I hear the noise of glass shattering. I jerk my head around in time to see Blight picking up some shards of glass. Upon closer inspection I realize there was a camera in our wall. How I never noticed it, I'm uncertain, but one thing for sure is that we are indeed in trouble.

"Come on Johanna," Mom says solemnly. I slowly walk towards the door, with Blight trailing close behind.

"Where to?" Mom asks.

"The cave," Blight answers.

What cave? District 7 _has _caves? I've never seen any, but then again kids don't go very far into the forests. Where the heck is this cave anyways?

I stare at my feet as we walk to "the cave". My parents keep whispering to each other, which ticks me off, but I'm sure that I'll understand soon enough. Right now, I'm just worried about what I'm supposed to tell Maple. Should I tell Maple? Is this something she even needs to know? I'm sure I should tell her. After all, she is my best friend (whether Mom likes it or not).

Finally, after what feels like hours, we reach a cliff with a large stone in front of it. Blight moves the stone out of the way, revealing an entrance. Blight walks in and motions for us to follow. Mom follows close behind him, leaving me no choice but to go in as well. I carefully step inside, hoping that there aren't any traps, even though it's childish of me to think there would be any.

The inside of the cave is dark and cold. Every so often I think I feel a drop of water drizzle on my head, but I hope it's just my imagination. Thankfully, we don't have to walk very far into it before Blight sits down on a rock. Mom sits down as well, and I find a rock to sit on too.

"What's going on?" I ask. Blight sighs, before beginning to talk.

"Johanna, you've seen my Games, right?"

"Um… my aunt that I was named after was your District partner, wasn't she?" I recall.

"Right, she was. Well, after the Games, Snow… wanted me to do something horrible."

"What was it?"

"The same thing Finnick has to do," He says, with a glance at Mom- I think this means I'm not getting an answer. "But I refused."

"I bet Snow didn't like someone telling him no."

"He didn't. And "coincidently" my parents and your uncle died in a forest fire nearly a month later."

"So it wasn't a coincidence?"

"I can't prove that, but I'm certain Snow had something to do with it," Mom says sadly. Blight was an only child- Aunt Johanna and Uncle Barker were my mother's siblings.

"So you two were dating then?" I ask. My parents nod their heads.

"I don't think he was meaning to kill Barker, but he got in the way somehow. Snow asked me again and I still refused, so he threatened to kill your mother."

"Just like that? He didn't even try to sound innocent?" I ask. Blight shakes his head.

"Your father pretended he broke up with me- that it wouldn't affect him anymore. So he got away with it, and we were married in secret," Mom says.

"So that's why you think we're in trouble? Because Snow thinks you have no family left?" I ask.

"Except for Ivy. But he wouldn't dare kill one of the Capitol's precious Victors," Mom says.

Ivy was Blight's mentor. They're _very_ close. She's practically the sister he never had. I haven't seen her since I was 6, but I assume she's doing alright.

"Well, that explains a lot," I say, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But why would Snow want to do anything to us? He's not going to make you do "Finnick stuff" is he?"

"No, I don't think anyone would want me to now. They have Finnick for that," Blight laughs.

"Then what did you do?" Mom asks.

Blight frowns. "I'm not sure. I hope he didn't find out about the rebellion…"

"What rebellion?" I ask.

"Against the Hunger Games. The Districts have had to suffer long enough. We just need a figure for it, that's all. At first we thought Finnick, since he's so young, but then he accepted Snow's offer…"

"How come I didn't know about this?" Mom interrupts.

"Because right now it's between the Victors. I'm sorry Oakley, I should have told you about it."

"It doesn't matter now. But what do you think he'd do to us?"

And then a thought hits me. It's a terrible thought, but it sounds like something Snow would do. My parents continue discussing things before I blurt out,

"What if he rigged the Reapings?"

My parents stare at me for a moment, their eyes wide with horror.

"You don't think…"

"Oh, he'd do it alright," Blight says shaking his head.

Then, I get an idea. It's risky, but it's worth a shot. This could be enough to save my life.

Maybe even enough to start a rebellion.

…**..**

**So, I'm sure everyone knows what her idea is. Next chapter is the Reapings.**

**I might not be updating tomorrow. I'll be kinda busy…**

**Quote of the day!**

"_That's right, drink the garbage coffee"_ –Victorious, Tori

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	3. The Reaping

5/7/14

**Hi again! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was going to sooner, but between school and helping my dad set up our pool I've barely had any spare time. Fortunately, tomorrow is my last day of school since I'm homeschooled, and the pool is almost up, so I'll have more time to update :)**

**Thank you Jess54325 following and favorite-ing, and faeriepizza for following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 3: The Reaping: Johanna's POV_

I stare at myself in the mirror, studying my reflection. I can't help but feel nervous about today. If my suspicions are correct, today our escort will call my name in the Reaping. I've never felt nervous for the Reaping before. It's not like I've ever taken a tessera or anything like that, so I've always had slim odds.

I walk over to my closet and try to decide what to wear. I need to look inconspicuous, as if I'm just an ordinary girl who's scared to death of the Reaping, so I can't wear everyday clothes like Maple and I normally do. That would be an extreme sign of arrogance. Instead, I should wear a dress. I notice something shoved to the back of my closet. I push all the other clothes forwards so I can get it. It's a small, light brown dress with black straps and a bow in the back that is an even lighter shade of brown.

I instantly recognize the dress. It's the same dress my aunt wore the year she was Reaped. This will make a nice slap in the face for the Capitol. I quickly slip it on and kick my nightgown into the corner of my room out of habit. I pick it up and put it in the laundry basket like I'm supposed to. I brush my hair and exit my room.

I notice my mother sitting at the bottom of the steps, deep in thought. I slowly walk down the stairs and sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she answers softly.

"You know, this could just be a fluke. Maybe President Snow was just trying to scare us?"

She shakes her head and gets up.

"Or not. But it's okay, I'm good with an axe, right?"

"Of course Johanna. You're an axe prodigy," Mom smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah… whatever that means…" I say awkwardly.

"It just means you're very good with an axe for someone your age."

I can't argue with that. I'm better than all the other girls in my class, most of the boys too. I've been called "the crazy axe lady" a couple of times, but it's worth the bragging rights.

We hear a knock at the door and I go to open it.

"Hey Dad," I mumble as Blight walks in.

"Well, look at that. We're not on a first name basis anymore, are we daughter?"

Needless to say, Blight has always had the tendency to make jokes at inappropriate times. You'd think he would have grown out of it by now, having a teenager and all that, but he hasn't. And for once it actually makes me smile.

"Don't get used to it," I reply. He walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Do you have a strategy?"

"What?" I ask.

"Do you have a strategy?" Blight repeats.

"Oh umm….." I don't exactly want anyone to know my strategy. It feels like it would ruin the effect.

"So you don't know what you're doing?"

"No, not exactly… I just… look, I do know what I'm doing… just… trust me. Please?"

"Don't worry, I do trust you. I'm just worried."

"Come on, we don't want to miss the Reaping," Mom says sadly.

….

The walk to the Reaping is as silent as ever. When we get there, I prick my finger for the idiots from the Capitol, and I go to the 15 year old section. I deeply breathe in and out, trying to get in character. I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I quickly spin around. There stands Maple, rebellious as ever.

"Wow, the great Johanna Mason's getting soft on me, isn't she?" Maple says, flipping her reddish-brown hair.

"Ha, very funny. My Mom made me wear this," I say, rolling my eyes. I'm not planning on telling Maple what happened last night. It's too risky.

"Well, it sure is hideous. Brown isn't your color."

"I dunno. I kind of like it," I say defensively. No point in getting in character with Maple around.

"Oh d-"

"Maple Woods! My mother is here!" I say, hoping she gets the message.

It's not like it makes too much of a difference anyways. Mom is used to her cursing by now. She told me that every time Maple cusses, I should replace it with a different word in my head. Which, in my opinion, is stupid advice, but I do it anyways.

"Oh, right, well you can tell that-" idiot "-that she isn't the boss of me!" Maple declares.

"So as you were saying," I laugh.

"I was about to say, 'Oh-" dolphin "- here come the Victors."

Sure enough, Ivy Birch and Pine Larkforest ascend the stairs and sit next to Blight.

Pine is a rather old man with gray hair that was once dark brown and amber eyes. He won the 4th Hunger Games at the age of 18, so he's about 80-ish. Ivy is a year younger than Blight, with short black hair and leaf green eyes. She won the 40th Hunger Games at the age of 13, making her one of the youngest Tributes to ever win the Games.

I notice Ivy whispering nervously to Blight. Blight nods his head sadly and Ivy lays her hand on his shoulder. Then Mayor Rowan walks onstage and starts giving his speech (which Maple promptly starts mocking). After what happened last night, I never want to hear another speech ever again, but unfortunately I have to. He reads the list of District 7's 4 Victors (the other one died before I was born. Her last name happens to be Maple so I always tease my friend about it).

Edward appears out of seemingly nowhere and strides onto the stage. He struts over to the girls' bowl and pulls out a name. I nervously tap my foot as I prepare to put my plan into action.

He unfolds the name very slowly to add suspense (what an idiot). What if this is all a big misunderstanding? What if President Snow didn't mean what we thought he did? What if we're just overreacting?

"Well, isn't this a surprise!"

That's it, I'm doomed.

"Our female Tribute this year is Johanna Mason!"

Maple's eyes widen in shock, and I pretend to be twice as shocked. At first, I'm almost afraid I won't be able to, but slowly fake tears drip out of my eyes. I make sure to tremble a bit for added effect.

"Come on up dearie, we haven't got all day!" Edward says, his three red eyes glowering at me like a spider about to eat its prey.

I let out a whimper and slowly creep up the stage. Those who don't know me give me a sympathetic glance. Those who do raise their eyes in confusion.

"Now, let's Reap our male Tribute!" Edward says as I continue crying and whimpering. "Grover Cedara!"

A boy who appears to be somewhere between the ages of 14 and 16 slowly walks onstage. Unlike me however, he doesn't cry. Most Tributes try to seem strong.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and get a glance at my mom. Unlike my tears, hers' are real.

"District 7, I give you your Tributes: Johanna Mason and Grover Cedara!"

…**..**

**So… I'll try to update by Saturday, if nothing more important comes up. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_Yes, I'm the new mascot! So let's go out there and… beat the other guys at… whatever it is we are doing!" _Shrek, Shrek the Third

**Sorry if I misquoted that, it's been a while since I've seen that movie.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	4. See You Soon

5/10/14

**Hi again! I'd like to thank pathways for following my story, and Dawn101907 for beta reading my story so far (sorry that I forgot to mention it earlier Sis). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 4: See You Soon (Johanna's POV)_

"Oh Johanna, what have you gotten yourself into this time," Mom sobs into my shoulder.

"I'll be fine Mom, you'll see. If I keep this up, everyone will underestimate me, and they won't go after me in the bloodbath. Then, Blight can get me an axe or I'll pick one up, and the Games might as well be over," I tell her.

"You don't understand. Those Careers are vicious!"

"It's like I said, if I can make it past the bloodbath, I'm sure I'll win."

"Mrs. Mason, your time is up," a Peacekeeper says.

"No! No, please, just one more minute!" Mom panics, her eyes wide. I can tell she's thinking about the last time she was in this room, saying goodbye to her sister. Blight says that Aunt Johanna's death changed her, and honestly I believe him. It explains why she's always been so overprotective of me, as if I'm going to break at any moment. I try to be strong for her, I really do, but there's only so much I'm capable of.

"No! NO, let go of me!" Mom shouts as she's pulled away from me. "I love you Johanna!"

"I love you too!" I call as the door is closed between us. Then, I can't help it- I start to cry. I don't think you can blame me, since I've possibly seen my mother for the last time. The door opens again and Maple walks in.

"You have 5 minutes," the Peacekeeper says, closing the door.

She plops down next to me, making sure to seem as stable as possible. If she's been crying, I can't tell.

"Oh, get it together Mason," Maple says, "You know you'll win, stop whining."

I sit up straight and wipe the tears from my eyes. I focus on the framed picture of Ivy hanging on the wall. One of Amber is on the other side of the room.

"I think, if I can act weaker then I really am, the Careers won't label me as a threat," I sniffle.

"Yeah, or they'll target you to get you out of the way," Maple snorts, rolling her eyes. Why didn't I think of that earlier!

"I-It's too late to change my strategy though."

"Well, I have to say it is pretty clever. But have you seen the Victors recently?"

"Um… Fishboy, Birthday Girl, and "The Half". Your point?"

Maple and I always come up with nicknames for the Victors. Finnick Odair is Fishboy because he's from 4, Paris is Birthday Girl because she had a birthday in the arena (which isn't too uncommon, to be honest with you), and "The Half" refers to Crimson and Scarlett, a pair of twins that were in the 63rd Hunger Games, but only one of them could win- the Capitol never makes exceptions, even when they made it to the final 2.

"Didn't you notice that all of them seemed like weaklings?" Maple says, crossing her arms. "The last time we had a Victor that was a reasonable "Victor Age" was like half a decade ago."

"No, The Wimp was 16 when he won," I argue, thinking of Kai Urchin. We call him The Wimp because he got caught in his own trap. He would have died if the girl from 6 hadn't accidently poisoned herself. Idiots.

"So? Look, the point is, the Careers are going to be suspicious of the weaklings."

"The Careers are smart, but not _that _smart," I scoff.

"I don't know, have you seen District 4? They're usually the brains of the Careers. District 1's a lot smarter than they seem too," Maple reminds me.

"Maybe. I guess I'll just have to work extra hard to convince them," I shrug.

"Miss Woods, your time is up," the Peacekeeper says.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I say as Maple walks towards the door. She turns around and smiles at me.

"No, just see you soon," She says.

And with that, she's gone.

…**..**

**So, in case you were wondering, the reason I seem to be constantly introducing new Victors is because me and my sister were bored one day and decided to name all the Victors. We figured that all of our hard work shouldn't be put to waste, so we now have like, 60 Hunger Games OC's. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_Ah, there's nothing like the soothing sounds of a caliapede,"_ –SpongeBob Squarepants

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	5. Odds

5/19/14

**Hi again! I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier! I'm going to try harder now that it's summer. I'm going to see Divergent with one of my friends on Wednesday, but other than that I don't really have any plans, so expect quicker updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention. **

…**..**

Chapter 5: Odds (Johanna's POV)

"Now, we'll be at the Capitol within a few hours. Then we shall drop you off at the Remake Center, where they will hopefully make the two of you look decent!" Edward says in his prissy voice, causing me to involuntarily shudder.

"Maybe we will," I stutter. Grover rolls his eyes. He obviously doesn't buy my act.

Ivy and Blight walk into the dining car. Blight sits next to me, with Ivy on the other side of him. I tilt my head in confusion. I thought Ivy was mentoring with Pine this year?

"So, you're our mentors," Grover says nervously. Even though Grover's a fighter, I can already tell I don't have to be worried about him killing me. He acts like Victors are royalty, which is always a sign of bloodbaths.

"Yes," Ivy says, turning to Blight.

"I think it would be best if they trained separate," I hear Blight whisper into her ear. Ivy nods her head and turns to Grover.

"I will mostly be mentoring you, and Blight will mostly be mentoring Johanna. Does that sound fair?" Ivy asks.

"Oh, um… yeah I guess. But… aren't Blight and Johanna related? I don't think that sounds very fair…" Grover stutters, "But… but if that's what you want to do…"

"Yes, and that means that Blight would prefer her survival to yours. He wouldn't put much effort into mentoring you," Ivy says.

I look up at Blight who lets out a sigh. "Come with me Johanna. We'll let Ivy and Grover train here."

I know that it'll be hard on him, since he usually mentors with Ivy. I know from years of watching the Games, Blight and Ivy function better together than separate. I suppose that's why Ivy said she'll _mostly_ be training Grover, and Blight will _mostly _be training me.

Blight leads me into an empty train car and gestures for me to sit down. I take a seat in the corner next to the door, and Blight sits across from me. Eventually, he breaks the silence.

"Good job. I wouldn't of thought of that," He says.

"That's not what Maple said," I say, crossing my arms.

"Maple hasn't won this thing. As far as that goes, she knows nothing."

"I know. Besides, it's too late to turn back now," I say. "Weren't you going to take a break from mentoring?"

Blight sighs, rubbing his temples. "Yes, but I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself. You know, you could actually win this thing."

"I doubt it. But I guess I do have a chance. What are the other Tributes like?" I ask.

"Well, I can tell the Careers are going to be rough this year. You can't trust them, as usual. Just stay out of their way and you'll be fine. I'm not sure about the others, you never know," Blight explains. "There's a recap of the Reapings on in about an hour, so if you want a sneak peak of the Tributes we can watch that."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I say.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before the door of the car opens, revealing a nervous looking Ivy.

"Blight, I think Grover might be scared of me. Can you try to get him to talk a little more? Oh, hi Johanna," Ivy says.

"Hey," I say, forgetting my act. Ivy grins, and I instantly realize it wasn't fooling her either. I really have to get better at this.

"Why? You're a lot nicer to the Tributes than I am," Blight says, getting up.

"Well, maybe being nice won't work on him. I just need you to try. Besides, I don't really like him that much. Please? For me?" Ivy begs.

"Alright, you win. But I'm not trading Tributes no matter how much you dislike him," Blight laughs.

"Okay, thanks," Ivy says as Blight walks outside.

"How did you figure it out?" I ask.

"What, that you're faking? Auntie Ivy knows you a lot better than you think she does," Ivy says with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask nervously.

"No, I could only tell because I've seen you with your friend around the lumber yard. You're about as timid as President Snow is friendly. Besides, Blight's always yapping about you. Don't worry, only some of the older Victors would know your secret, and they wouldn't dare tell their Tributes," Ivy says.

"He talks about me?" I ask.

"He won't shut up about you. The other Victors are just as bad about their kids too. It's always 'my granddaughter this' and 'my son that'. I would never have kids. They'd just get Reaped," Ivy says.

"The Reapings are rigged you know," I say.

"Yes, they are. I'm surprised you figured that out. Of course, after Crimson and Scarlet I think it's pretty clear that odds have nothing to do with this," Ivy says.

"The odds aren't real. There's no way to predict something that will happen. Life is full of surprises and mystery," I tell Ivy.

Ivy nods her head and looks at the watch on her wrist before announcing "I think it's time to watch the recaps."

…..

From District 1, an 18 year old with huge muscles and a rather small girl with eyes a shockingly pale shade of green volunteer. From District 2, no one volunteers on the boys' side, resulting in a scrawny 12 year old being reaped. This surprises all of us. I can't help but wonder why no one volunteered for him.

District 4's girl is missing an arm, but she's still a volunteer. This too makes us a bit confused, but I brush it off. The boy from 4 and the girl from 2 don't really stand out, nor does anyone from the most outlying Districts, which is odd considering the fact that District 10 usually has a fighter. The girl from 6 actually seems to stand a chance, which I find odd. The boy from 8 also seems a bit stronger than you would expect.

I frown, staring at the screen. Right now they're doing some kind of commentary about the Reapings.

"_Now, the girl from 7 seems to be related to Blight Mason. Any ideas Claudius?"_

"_I don't know, but she does look a lot like him. Wouldn't you agree Caesar?"_

"_Yes, maybe I can pry something out of her during her interviews."_

"_Oh do try. I think we're all curious. Even if she isn't a fighter."_

'No, I am a fighter. You just don't know it yet,' I think to myself as I get up. I turn the TV off and walk into the dining car, where Grover is looking out the window in awe. I pretend to be nervous again.

"Johanna, welcome to the Capitol," Blight says.

…**..**

**Next Chapter: Johanna meets her stylist **

**Quote of the day!**

"_That's good toilet water" _–T.U.F.F Puppy, Dudley Puppy

**Oh man, I was so immature when I picked these quotes. Maybe I should just stop re-using them? Oh well.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	6. Trees

5/22/14

**Hi again! ****So… I saw Divergent yesterday! ****It was awesome, even if it didn't completely follow the book. ****We were the only people in the theater until like 3 minutes before it started.**

**Thank you CowgurlStrong for favoriting, Roxiblilly for following, Nikie1234567890 for favoriting and following, and likethewordish for following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention **

**…****...**

_Chapter 6: Trees (Johanna's POV)_

I don't like nudity.

There, I said it. Now, with that out of the way, I'd like my prep team to respect that. Except they don't. The first thing they told me to do was take off my clothes. If this is any indication how the rest of the Games are going to go, I'd rather die.

"You have the most lovely hair!" One of them gushes, rubbing my hair between her fingers. Okay, this is just scary. I'm almost afraid that they're going to molest me, but hopefully there are rules against that kind of thing.

"Thank you," I manage to squeak out. As of right now, my fear doesn't have to be faked. These losers are invading my personal space and that is something I'm not okay with.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to work with her. You are dismissed," a woman who must be my stylist says.

The prep team scurries out of the room, leaving me with the strange woman. She has silver skin and is wearing all silver. Her eyes and hair are silver too. She's actually kind of creepy.

"Hello, my name is Clio, and I will be your stylist," she says in a scratchy voice. I involuntarily shudder.

"Hello, I'm Johanna," I say quietly.

"Yes darling I know. Now, let me go get your costume for you," Clio says, leaving the room.

I get up from the stupid table and immediately put the robe on. I don't care if I have to take it off in a couple of minutes, I can't stand being naked. I take a minute to look at myself in the mirror. The prep team has pulled my dark hair into a bun, and put makeup all over my face, but only within a certain area. I don't think anything of it. I just wish I could wipe the makeup off and let my hair down.

Clio returns, carrying a huge hollowed log. So, they put the costume in a log. How _creative_ is that? I bet they put District 10's costumes inside a dead pig or something. I smirk at the thought.

"Okay darling, I need you to take off your robe now."

I reluctantly take it off and toss it to the side. She reaches inside the log and hands me a relatively normal looking outfit- some chocolate brown shorts and a tan tank top. I put it on, but I know there's more to it. This is the Capitol, normal isn't allowed.

"Alright, now keep your arms to your side," She says.

"What?" I ask. Clio walks over to me and straightens my arms as if I'm a doll. She then lowers my arms until they touch my side.

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Now hold still, otherwise you'll break it," Clio says. She then slips the giant log over my head. I then realize what she's doing. District 7 will be trees for the 31st year in a row.

I can't help but let out a loud groan. I was really hoping we would be something more original. During Volt's Games, the last time we had decent costumes, District 7 was origami. Why can't we do something like that again?

"Why doesn't it have any holes for my arms?" I ask pitifully.

"Darling, didn't your parents ever tell you children are to be seen, not heard?" Clio asks. I conclude that she just wants us to suffer.

In the end, the tree costume really looks hideous. The giant log starts a couple inches above the top of my head, and ends just an inch above my shoes. There's a little hole for my head to stick out of, and the top of the log is covered with a large bush. Forget the Games, just kill me now!

"Now! That looks just lovely! Maybe I'll be promoted to a better District next year!" Clio exclaims excitedly. I smile weakly at her, trying not to let my true feelings show.

"Come along darling, it's time for the parade! You certainly look better than any of my other Tributes. I'm so clever!"

I slowly scuffle after her, trying to avoid tripping. If I somehow trip, there's no way I'll be able to get back up.

….

I don't think I did very well during the parade, much to my relief. However, when it was time to get off of our chariots, Grover tripped and fell off of the chariot.

I sigh, sinking into the couch next to Blight.

"How's Grover doing?" I ask, very thankful to be out of the tree costume.

"I guess he's okay. He lost a couple of teeth, but other than that he's fine," Blight says.

"Oh," I say, not knowing what else to say. The door swings open and Ivy walks in.

"I'm sorry. I would've been back earlier, but Brutus wanted to talk to me," Ivy says.

"How come?" Blight asks.

"He wanted some advice for mentoring Lewis. Poor kid, Blight do you remember that epidemic District 2 had a couple of years ago?" Ivy asks. Blight nods his head. "Well, I guess it's finally catching up to them."

"I'm guessing there weren't many 18 year olds," I say.

"It was one of the smaller classes to begin with," Ivy explains. "Everyone else just chickened out or something. It was weird."

"So why couldn't one of the 17 year olds volunteered?" Blight asks.

"I dunno, but everyone's still recovering from it," Ivy says.

"But you said it was a couple of years ago," I ask in confusion.

"Well, it certainly explains why they haven't had a Victor for nearly 10 years," Blight says. "District 2 normally wins every few years."

"It was really bad from what I saw on the news. Brutus said his nephews died from it," Ivy says, shaking her head.

I suppose we can't really judge them. I don't think 7 has ever had an epidemic, so I wouldn't know what the recovery process would be like. But still, there's something very strange going on, and I'm determined to find out what it is.

**…****..**

**Hmmm, I wonder what's going on with the Careers this year. ****Johanna shouldn't underestimate any of the Careers- even Lewis. ****Even though they ****_seem _****weaker than they normally are doesn't necessarily mean they are ;) **

**Also, I've decided to use a different ending sign for each fandom. ****The one I used to have was a mix of Spectrobes (Iku Ze), Warriors (may StarClan light your path), and Teen Titans (I replaced the Star in StarClan with Titan).**

**Next chapter: Training**

**Quote of the day!**

_"__Earth, walked, red, and um… sure?" _–Teen Titans, Terra Markov

**May the odds be ever in your favor, **

**Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	7. Training

5/30/14

**Hi again! I've been a little busier than I thought I would be, and this chapter was a little hard to write, sorry about that. I'm really bad about procrastinating, bear with me. **

**Why is it that I always end up saying that?**

**Thank you CowgurlStrong for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else that I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 7: Training (Johanna's POV)_

The first half of training was fairly uneventful. I spent some time with the shaky, timid girl from District 11 to keep up my image, but I don't think she enjoyed my company. I guess she can cry on her own, for all I care.

I take a bite of my food, some weird Capitol dish that I don't care to learn the name of. I would probably forget it anyways. I look up and see the Careers sitting at the table across from me. I quickly dart my gaze away from them and try to focus on eating. The food from the Capitol isn't that bad, if you can get over its texture and appearance. Mom always said to try new things, so I guess I should please her, even though she's so far away. I haven't even thought of Maple and my mother since before the Tribute Parade, and that upsets me a bit. I miss them so much, but hopefully I'll see them again. Maple's final words to me ring in my head, and I know that somehow it'll be alright.

I sneak another glance at the Careers, but I only see five of them. I'm a bit confused at first, but I try to brush it off. One of them is probably using the bathroom or something. I sneak another glance at them in an attempt to figure out who's missing. I can only identify two of them before the girl from 1 turns around. We lock eyes for about half of a second, and both of us instantly turn our heads away.

I'll start watching the Careers during the second half of training, that way I know what I'm up against. I don't think I should start plotting their deaths or anything, but I do need to know how to defend myself against them.

I get up, not feeling hungry anymore. I dump my tray and I take a seat on the steps leading to the training floor, out of sight of the other Tributes. The cafeteria is in the bottom level of the basement of the Training Center, with the actual training floor being the top level of the basement. The lobby is above that, and then District 1's floor. The other Districts' floors follow that, but between District 11 and 12's floors is the medical floor. Apparently, no one is supposed to know it's there, so the only way to get to it is by taking the stairs.

They have about 3 or 4 Tributes get injured before every Games, but it's never anything too serious. Blight says that Grover's injury is one of the worst they've had in 20 years. They even had to get him fake teeth for the interview. Hopefully this is enough to get Clio and Syrio fired, because let's face it, they aren't doing the best job.

I notice someone sit next to me, so I do what any "scared" Tribute would do: flinch and scoot away.

"Hi, I'm Lewis," a shaky voice says. I turn to him and give him a timid smile.

"I'm Johanna, it's nice to meet you," I say, wondering if I should keep my act up. I briefly remember my suspicions about him, so I try to keep my guard up. But now that I look at him, he looks too young to be 12. If he weren't a Tribute, I would guess that he's about 10 or something. I wonder if he's sick or something. I frown at the thought, even though I shouldn't. He's going to die anyways, right?

"Are you okay?" Lewis asks, noticing the look of concern on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say nervously, unsure what to do next. Should I run for it? Or should I keep talking to Lewis?

Luckily for me, the clock chimes, ending the lunch break. Now that I think about it, training for the Hunger Games is kind of like going to school. I smirk at the thought.

"Oh, I better go," Lewis says, darting up the stairs. I follow him up the stairs, wondering if that's what we're supposed to do. When I get to the training floor, Lewis is nowhere to be seen. This is mildly concerning, but I go to the edible plants station and start practicing it, although I try to seem timid and nervous.

I keep my eyes on the other Careers, but hopefully it's not noticeable. I also watch the odds board. Bastion, the boy from 1, seems to be good with using a mace, while his District partner is some kind of archery genius. I can't help but notice the tension between the pair, and I have a sort of curiosity about what happened between them.

Penelope, the one-armed girl from 4, is surprisingly good with a knife, and Alexis, the girl from 2, can throw spears from what I've seen. Lewis is nowhere to be seen.

I watch as Zale, the boy from 4, struggles to throw a trident. He must be trying to copy Fish Boy. However, I can already tell that this won't work. He obviously lacks the muscles to throw a trident. Maybe he could stab someone with it, but throwing weapons takes more strength. As awful as it is, I can't help but take comfort in watching someone else struggle. It somehow soothes me to know that I'm not the Tribute who is the worst off.

I decide to mimic him, going to the axes. I pick up the lightest one, pretending to tremble at the weight. It feels nice to hold an axe again. I only work in the forests during the winter. I aim for the air next to the target and swing the axe, letting go at just the right moment. It takes all of my will to avoid smiling triumphantly when it doesn't hit _their _target, even though it hits mine. Bastion and Alexis start laughing at me, but the duo from 4 just go back to what they were doing. Lumi, the girl from 1, doesn't even seem to notice me as she is completely focused on shooting arrows. I shudder when I realize that she hasn't missed her target yet.

I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around to see Grover, glaring at me as if his life depends on it.

"So what did you do to escape the forests," he says in a tone that is supposed to be mocking, but I can hardly tell due to his missing teeth.

"I _did_ work in the forest," I murmur, walking away. Heh, murmur. That's a funny word.

The less Grover knows, the better. I'm glad that he doesn't recognize me from anywhere. It only makes things easier.

I sit the rest of training out, watching Zale fumble with the trident and marveling at Lumi's archery skills. When I get back to the 7th floor, the first thing I do is shut myself inside my room. I turn on the TV, hoping to see something other than petty Capitol drama. Unfortunately, I get the news, which is 5 times worse.

"_In other news, our dear president's granddaughter, Rose Snow, celebrated her second birthday on the 4th..."_

Ugh, well, I hope Rose is enough of a brat that the terrible two's kills Snow. That would be a miracle. I flip through the channels, hoping to find something better to watch. I eventually settle for a strange little-kid show that teaches pre-dark days languages. It's so bad it's actually kind of hilarious. After it ends, an actually decent show comes on. I end up eating in my room to avoid Grover, and Blight and Ivy come to check on me a couple of times. They're worried about me, but that's probably normal for someone whose daughter or "niece" is going into the Games.

I yawn, glancing at the clock. It's not _that _late. I guess I can stay up a bit later…

10 minutes later I fall asleep. I really need to work on that if I want to survive.

…**..**

**Weird ending, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Quote of the day!**

"_What, do you think The Red Bull likes card tricks?" _–The Last Unicorn, Schmendrick the Magician

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	8. Trust

6/2/14

**Hi again! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. It's mostly a filler chapter, although it **_**does**_** introduce another character (*hint* sugar cubes). **

**Okay, now that everyone has stopped fangirl screaming (I know that at least half of you are guilty), I'd like to thank CowgurlStrong for reviewing, and hfarrands18 for reviewing, following, and fave-ing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

_Chapter 8: Trust _(Johanna's POV)

During the Games, there is always one person that you can't trust (not that I'm very trustworthy in the first place), and I'm starting to think its Grover.

Okay, let me start from the beginning. After falling asleep watching TV, I woke up at like, 4 in the morning. My first instinct was to go back to sleep, but that soon proved to be impossible.

Back in District 7, I would always go on a walk in the woods if I couldn't sleep. It was surprisingly effective. So I decided that now would be as good of a time as any to explorer the 7th floor, for lack of a better substitute. But when I left my room, I heard a door open. Not just any door, the door to the stairs. I should know, considering that my room is next to the stairs. I figured that it was just Edward doing some kind of escort thing, or one of the mentors getting sponsors. But I decided to follow them anyways. Big mistake.

So here I am, on the roof of the Training Center, spying on a meeting between Grover and the Careers of all people (and here I thought _I_ was the untrustworthy one!).

"Nah, Johanna's harmless. I don't think I've ever seen her in the woods, so she's probably a wimp from town," Grover says. I frown at this comment. Blight was from town, but he still had to work in the woods (and he still does actually). That doesn't change anything, unless you or your parents own a business other than cutting down or planting trees. However, most of Panem, including a few members of District 7, tend to get this wrong. It bugs me so much I'm tempted to rip someone's throat out every time they get it wrong.

"I don't know, I still think she's hiding something," Lumi says skeptically. "Isn't she related to a Victor?"

"Mason is a pretty common last name in 7," Penelope says, "there has probably been about 10 Mason's in the Games."

"Yeah Lumi, don't be an idiot," Bastion says with a smirk. This seems to anger Lumi, but she's obviously trying to control her temper.

"Where's the boy from 2?" Grover asks.

"Lewis? Nah, he won't make it past the bloodbath," Penelope says, awkwardly shrugging her shoulders.

"How did he even get Reaped?" Grover asks, looking at Alexis for answers.

"Mass slaughter of 18 year olds," Alexis sighs. The others look to her for more details, so she continues. "The boys were playing some kind of senior prank or whatever, and the Peacekeepers caught 'em. I think it shook up the rest of the Academy or something- don't get any ideas. It won't happen again."

Alexis seems to be telling the truth, but it still confuses me why District 2 would risk damaging their pride like that. I keep listening, wondering why Grover is even here.

"So am I in?" Grover asks. I gulp- if Grover is in the Careers, then that's just one more Career for me to take down, and the fewer Careers the better.

"I think so," Bastion says, looking to Penelope for conformation. It seems odd that the leader of the Careers only has one arm. If Penelope was from an outlying District, I can see how she could use it to gain sympathy from sponsors, but she's a Career, and Careers are supposed to be strong. This year it seems that the image of Careers is being tainted a bit. I briefly wonder if it'll ever recover.

"We'll see. Show us what you can do tomorrow and we'll consider it," Penelope says. Her voice is cold and calculating, as if she's never showed any emotion.

"But this doesn't mean you're in yet," says Zale, who hasn't spoken since I arrived. Lumi nods her head. The loyalties seem to be divided, with Penelope and Bastion on one team and Lumi and Zale on another, with Alexis trying to stay uninvolved. It doesn't make any sense, considering that Lumi and Bastion are from the same District, and so are Penelope and Zale, but they're on different sides. I mean, I don't like Grover very much, but he's from home. He could very well be the last thing of District 7 that I see.

"I understand," Grover says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should be going. If Ivy finds out where I've been, I might not enter the arena in one piece."

The idea of Ivy hurting someone is so ridiculous that I almost laugh, but I catch myself on time. I bite the sleeve of my nightgown in an attempt to shut myself up and try to picture her cutting someone's head off. Unlike most Victors, Ivy didn't win her Games by brute force, which makes since considering that she was only 13 at the time. This lead to Maple and I nicknaming her "the pansy", although in recent years we've changed it to "the clingy one", since ivies always cling to things such as trees, and we noticed that she's rarely without Pine or Blight. Her name really suits her.

Grover starts walking in my direction. I suddenly realize that he isn't planning on taking the elevator back downstairs. I quickly pull my head inside the stairwell and shut the door. I sprint down the stairs, but it's making too much noise. What will happen if he finds me? He'd kill me in the bloodbath, that's for sure. There might only be one axe, and that would surely draw us together. That's when I decide to do something really, really stupid.

I grab the railing of the stairs and lay down on it, facing the entrance to the stairs. At this moment I feel very grateful that I'm wearing pants under my nightgown. I tremble a bit when I think about what would happen if I fell, but I shove it to the side. Careers aren't the only Tributes who have to be brave. I take a few deep breaths, and then I slide. I start out going slow, but it soon speeds up, and I go faster and faster. Wind blows through my dark brown hair, even though it's not windy and I'm not outside. I grip onto the rail, but not hard enough to slow me down.

This goes on for a while before I notice a large **2** printed on the wall, and I realize that I totally missed my floor. I then realize that I might be caught by Alexis, or Lumi and Bastion. I shudder at the thought, but I keep sliding, hoping that I won't get into any trouble.

When a **1** flashes across the wall, I discover that I'll run out of railing soon. I let myself slide for a few more seconds before I tighten my grip on the rail, to the point that I'm hanging on for dear life. I let out a sigh of relief when I discover that I've stopped. I climb down and attempt to catch my breath. Sure, I've done this at my house a gazillion times, but I've never done it on a building that's like, 15 stories high! Now that I've survived _that_ ordeal, they should go ahead and crown me the Victor.

I can't help it. I start laughing like a mad woman. I realize that it might give me away, but I don't care. Thinking back on it, I wouldn't mind doing it again (no matter how stupid and unnecessary it was. I now realize that I probably could have made it back to my floor before Grover even opened the freaking door). I don't know when the last time I felt so alive was. I start rolling around on the floor, unable to stop laughing. If only winning the Games would be so easy.

The sound echoes off the concrete walls, filling the stairwell with my laughter. I then hear the door to the roof swing open. I quickly dart underneath the stairs and bite my hand to stop laughing. I hear several footsteps before I hear another door creak open, and the person walks into it. I crawl out from under the stairs just in time to see the door to the 7th floor shut.

So Grover snuck back in. Maybe I should go to?

No, I should wait a while so he can't catch me. I don't know why I'm so frightened of him; I could easily beat him in a fight. But still, it feels wrong to be spying, and guilt prickles my stomach. I sit on the bottom step and wait it out. Just as I'm about to go up the stairs, the door to the lobby swings open.

I freeze, trembling all over. How can I explain this? A million ideas enter my head, but I push them all to the side. All of them are stupid. Maybe not as stupid as sliding down a rail, but they're still stupid.

But for whatever reason, I instantly calm down when I see who it is. A 15 year old boy with bronze hair and sea green eyes walks in, looking kind of depressed. It's just Finnick Odair.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"None of your business," I snap, trying to keep my head clear. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess that's not your business either," Finnick shrugs. I notice a long red scar on his face. I never noticed that on TV. Has that always been there? I cross my arms, feeling too tired to care about my little act. Finnick isn't even a mentor. What harm can he be? He takes a seat next to me and puts his hands on his knees.

We sit there in silence for a few moments before Finnick says, "I'm guessing you tried to go on the roof? The Careers sometimes have meetings up there you know."

"I followed my District partner up there actually," I say, feeling a bit of betrayal.

"Oh? So is he allying with them?" Finnick asks, genuinely curious.

"I think so. Wouldn't you know?" I ask.

"No, Ron and Muscida just kind of shoo me away while they're mentoring. I might as well be invisible," Finnick says. I take a deep breath out of relief, but then I wish I hadn't. Finnick smells like that nasty Capitol perfume. Why would a dude be wearing perfume?

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

This question catches Finnick off guard. I remember what Blight said, about Snow forcing Finnick to do something. And I think I've figured out what that something is. I instantly feel a pang of sympathy for Finnick.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it," I say nervously.

"No, it's okay. Johanna, right?" He asks, although I can tell that it's _not_ okay, that none of it is.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Your dad wouldn't stop talking about you on my Victory Tour. I blame Mags for even asking," Finnick says.

"He talked about me?" I ask. On one side, I feel angry at my dad for potentially endangering me, but on the other I feel so relieved that he actually talks about me.

Finnick groans, "Yes, he talked about you. And talked, and talked, and talked, you get the point right?"

"Yeah, I do," I shrug. He still seems a little jumpy, but I guess he's doing better.

"You acted kind of funny at the Reaping," Finnick says.

"You're acting kind of funny right now," I point out. If this was the Finnick I saw on TV, he'd be flirting right now. But then again, I hardly recognize my own father when he's on TV, so maybe that's just how Victors are.

"What, being myself?" Finnick jokes.

"What if I was during the Reapings?" I ask quizzically.

"You were not," Finnick scoffs.

"How would you know that?" I ask.

"I'm just saying that it's kind of stupid to pretend to be a total weakling like that. Maybe you could get a spot with the Careers if you didn't," Finnick shrugs.

"You're not answering my question," I say rather crossly.

"Well, I don't think a wimp could kill a bear," Finnick says, rolling his eyes.

Okay, I _never_ tell anyone that story, so I have no idea how he would know that. The only other person there was Maple, and while she might not have the best morals, she never gossips. Killing a bear, even out of self-defense, is considered poaching off the Capitol's land, so if one of the Peacekeepers found out about it, I'd be in big trouble.

"How do you-" Finnick interrupts me.

"Of course, that doesn't mean you can't be a wimp _and _do stupid things. I have a friend whose little sister cries when she steps on an ant, but somehow we convinced her to let us push her down a hill in a toy wagon," Finnick says, laughing at the memory.

"It was in the heat of the moment. The bear would have killed me if I didn't," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ri-ight," Finnick says, winking at me.

"Besides, that's not the only stupid thing I've done," I scoff.

"Oh really?" Finnick says, and I then realize I'm only giving him evidence for his side of the argument. Oh, who cares? It's not like he'd tell anyone anyways.

"See that rail? I just slid down it," I boast. Finnick's jaw drops open. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Okay, I think that beats WagonSledding, that's for sure," Finnick laughs.

"WagonSledding?" I ask.

"Um, that thing I was telling you about where someone sits in a wagon and they go down a hill. It's pretty stupid. Don't ask how we got the title," Finnick laughs.

"Wow, that sounds like a good way to break your arm," I say skeptically.

"Yeah, that's why it was Caspian's idea, not mine. Or maybe it was Attina's. Either way, I didn't think of it. They thought of it while I was gone," Finnick sighs.

I briefly wonder what Maple will do while I'm gone. I try to think what I'd do if our rolls were switched. I have no doubt that if Maple was Reaped she'd win, but I'm not too sure about myself.

"Oh crap," Finnick whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"What if _Annie_ was the one who started it!" Finnick starts laughing, and eventually falls off the step. I pretend I know who Annie is and laugh along with him.

When he finally calms down, I ask him who Annie is.

"Oh, Anastasia is my friend Attina's little sister. We call her Annie since Anastasia's kind of a mouthful. She's a couple years younger than us, but she's pretty cool," Finnick says.

"The wimpy one?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's her," Finnick says. "Makes sense, right?"

"Yeah, it does, actually," I say. I know I'm more prone to doing stupid stuff too if I'm the one to think of it. Like, if Bastion was the one to suggest sliding down that rail, I wouldn't have even considered it.

Finnick looks down at his watch, "I'd better go. Mags is probably looking for me."

"Oh, okay. Also, Zale and Penelope were out. Just thought I'd let you know," I say nervously.

"Oh. I'll ask Ron if they were supposed to."

"Why not Muscida?" I ask.

"She's getting a little bit senile," Finnick shrugs.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later I guess," I say.

"Yeah, bye Johanna," Finnick says, climbing up the stairs. I sit on the stairs for a while, wondering if any of the other Victors know how strong I am. If they do, will they tell their Tributes and ruin my plan? I hope not, but only time will tell.

…**..**

**Before anyone asks where I got the thing about WagonSledding, Dawn101907's best friend has the tendency to invent stupidly dangerous sports. ****Do not try this at home:**** I don't want to be responsible for any broken arms. (also, Caspian and Attina are two of Finnick's friends in District 4. They will make an appearance later, along with Annie.)**

**Quote of the Day!**

"_He just gained 3,000 pounds. *sarcastically* I'm so jealous,"_ –Teen Titans, Raven Roth

**Oh Raven, what are we going to do with you?**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess **


	9. Private Sessions

6/6/14

**Hi again! So, this chapter is a bit drabble-y, but to make up for it the next chapter I have planned is really long. Thank you Funnierthanu for following and favoriting, VampDella for following, and hfarrands18 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**..**

I nervously fidget in my seat, watching as Lumi exits her private session. She lets out a sigh of relief and messes with her strawberry-blonde hair. Whatever she did must have worn her out.

"Lewis Sinclair," A voice booms. Lewis nervously jumps out of his seat, causing Alexis to roll her eyes. Seeing this, Lumi whispers something into Lewis's ear. Lewis nods his head before scampering into the room.

"Aww, did da big bad Gamemakers scawe you? Is da widdle baby Wumi okay?" Bastion coos mockingly. He must have snuck back into the room after his session.

Lumi keeps walking, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, look at that. They _did_ scare you. Some Career you are. Just like Luxury. You should be glad I volunteered. He wouldn't have lasted a day," Bastion says with fake sadness.

Lumi's pale eyes are suddenly filled with aggression. She tackles Bastion, slamming him against the wall. Bastion almost seems bored.

"You leave my brother out of this," she growls, digging her fingernails into his skin. At this point, all of us are watching them with sudden interest.

"Why should I?" Bastion yawns. He somewhat reminds me of the bullies at school. Even though I've been raised to think of the Careers as humans, it's nearly impossible with Bastion.

"I- I'll," Lumi stutters, "Just…"

"Aww, you're stuttering. How cute."

"Just shut up!" She screams, throwing him against the wall. Bastion stands up, unhurt and smirking.

"You think you can hurt me, little girl? Two days. That's how long you have left before I kill your pathetic-" word my mother would never approve of. Some of the more naïve Tributes gasp, much to my amusement.

"How are you so sure _you'll _be the one doing the killing," Lumi growls just as Lewis walks out of the room.

"Um… you guys are kind of blocking the exit…" Lewis says nervously.

Lumi's facial expression instantly changes as she steps to the side. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

"Alexis Norris," the intercom booms. Alexis gets up and enters the room.

"I think I'll leave too," Lumi says sassily. She then storms out of the waiting room. Bastion crosses his arms and pushes Zale out of his seat so he can sit with Penelope.

A few minutes after the girl from 3 enters her session, a very ticked off Paris Radiance enters the room and demands that Bastion "get his lazy butt back to the first floor this instant." Only she didn't use the nicest wording for it. Strange, because Blight insists that she's one of the nicest people he's ever met.

After a while, my name finally gets called. I shakily get up and walk into the room. I notice the Gamemakers staring at me. It's very awkward. I don't even have to pretend to be nervous right now.

"Johanna Mason, District 7," I say in a whisper. The obviously drunk Gamemakers nod at me, and I resist the urge to tell them all about the consequences of drug abuse. I am truly my mother's daughter.

I go to knot tying, which I have had absolutely no practice with, and fumble with the knots for a few minutes before the Gamemakers get bored and dismiss me.

There are two exits that you can go through: the one that you enter from, and one that leads to a glass elevator. Of course, I go to the elevator since it seems like the more cowardly action. The boy from 8's name is called just as I leave.

….

"So how did your session go?" Blight asks.

"Okay I guess," I shrug. "I'm just ready to be done pretending. I'm sick of it."

"Good things come to those who wait," Blight says, taking a bite of his "mystery meat."

"Uh huh. How can you even eat that? I don't even think it's edible."

"I don't think they'd serve it to the Tributes if it wasn't," Blight says.

I groan before going back to my cake. I've decided that since nothing looks healthy in the Capitol, I might as well stick to the junk food.

"Okay, score time!" Blight announces, turning on the TV. Unfortunately, we turn it on a bit late.

"_Lumi Harper, with a score of 11."_

Great, we missed Bastion.

"_Lewis Sinclair, with a score of 6."_

Not bad tiny, not bad at all.

"_Alexis Norris, with a score of 8."_

Meh, could be better, could be worse.

3, 5, and 6 get low scores, while Zale and Penelope score 10's. Grover scores a 7.

"Now for the moment of truth," Blight says.

"_Johanna Mason, with a score of 2."_

"I… I got a 2?" I ask in shock.

"Johanna…" Blight says calmly.

"I got a 2! I can't believe it! I actually got a 2!" I cheer, jumping up and down on my bed.

"This calls for ice cream," Blight says, grinning ear to ear.

….

"I think Ivy has a death wish," I say, tossing a pebble off the roof.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Finnick asks.

"Well, last night Grover's false teeth broke- they were too fragile or something like that. Anyways, she's making him get oral surgery done today," I say, rolling my eyes at "oral surgery".

"Why does he need false teeth?" Finnick asks, "Is he really a 90 year old posing as a teenager?"

"No, why would you think that?" I laugh, "He just got his teeth knocked out in the opening ceremony, that's all."

"Oh," Finnick says. I'm surprised he doesn't push the issue further. "Don't you have coaching?"

"Not right now. Ivy and Blight are waiting for Grover to get out of surgery, Edward could care less," I shrug. Usually if there's an absent mentor the escort will fill in, but Edward thinks I don't stand a chance, so he's been rather passive with me like Grover has. Besides, I don't particularly trust him to be alone with me.

The pebble rebounds into the air and hits me on the forehead. I flinch, grabbing the pebble and tossing it to the side.

"Forcefeild," Finnick explains. "In case a Tribute tries to jump. Or a mentor."

I nod my head, but he's not looking at me so I add, "Makes sense."

"Yeah. Haymitch Abernathy used one to win his Games. The girl from 1 threw an axe at him, but it hit the forcefeild and stabbed her in the heart. We had to study the Quells in training," Finnick explains.

"Oh. That's a nice visual," I say.

"There was blood _everywhere_. You know my friend Attina? She always laughs when we watch the recaps of it," Finnick says. I notice something in his eyes when he says this, and I can tell he's thinking of home. I haven't missed District 7 that much while I'm here, but Finnick seems to feel differently.

"That sounds like something my friend Maple would do. She started cheering last year when Melina cut off that girl from 9's head. That was your partner's name, right?" I ask.

"No, actually her name was Marina. Caspian is her little brother, so now I have to deal with the guilt of killing her," Finnick says sadly. He shakes his head a little bit, as if he's wondering why he just told me that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say, and for the first time I think about what I'll do if I kill someone. I shudder at the thought, even though I'm stronger than that, and I wrap my arms around my legs instinctively.

"The guilt of the arena never really goes away. It kind of stays with you forever," Finnick says.

"I don't want to kill anyone," I say a bit sadly.

"You'll have to if you want to survive," Finnick says.

I lay my head on my knees and let out a sigh. Maybe Finnick is wrong. Maybe I won't have to kill anyone. Still, I know that there's no other way I can win. So for now I simply enjoy the summer breeze and try to forget how messed up my life is right now.

…**..**

**I'll try to update again before Sunday, but no promises. My iPod broke, so that's slightly slowing down my writing since I use it for a bunch of notes and things, but the new screen should be here by Monday so no worries. **

**Next chapter: Interviews**

**Quote of the day!**

"_Oh, I'm gonna get a LOT of mileage out of this one!"_ –Teen Titans, Raven Roth

**Okay, I did not realize I had two Raven quotes in a row (I've been reusing quotes from my old stories), so… yeah. This is awkward.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor, **

** Jeena the Spectrobes Princess**


	10. Tears

6/13/14

**Hi again! I am so sorry for not updating, I've been really busy recently and I had writer's block (don't worry, it's gone now). On the bright side, my iPod has been fixed, so maybe that will help my update schedule a bit. **

**Thank you thelovelyDauntless for adding this story to your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

…**...**

I frown at my reflection in the mirror as Clio stares at me proudly. Sure, interview outfits can match the industry, but I think Clio is going a bit too far. Right now, I'm wearing a dress that not only looks like a tree, but smells like one too, along with wooden heels that look like they were made from rotting wood- a new style or something like that.

"Well Johanna darling, I think you're ready for your interview, if I do say so myself," Clio says before babbling on about some Capitolite fashion. I don't care if it would involve nudity, I'm seriously ready to rip this dress off. Someone knocks on the door and I instantly decide against it.

Clio opens the door and Ivy struts in, trying to balance herself on her heels. Even the mentors have to dress up for the interviews.

"Clio, I can take it from here," Ivy says.

"But-"

"Clio, I know what I'm doing. I can take it from here," Ivy repeats. Clio huffs and storms out, muttering something about how the other stylists don't let _their_ Tributes boss them around.

"Clio was your stylist?" I ask.

"Uh huh. Syrio was your father's," she says, opening up the closet. I guess that explains a lot. She pulls out a bubblegum pink dress with baby blue swirls and tosses it at me. "Don't worry, I'm not looking."

I quickly get out of the old dress and shoes and slip the new dress on. I'm about to question why she chose that particular dress when I recognize it. This is perfect. Why didn't I think of it myself?

"So how did Grover's surgery go?" I ask, picking a couple splinters out of my foot.

"Oh, it went fine," Ivy says, reappearing with a pair of pale pink heels. "Do these match?"

"I guess so," I shrug. Ivy looks at the clock and bites her lip.

"I think I have enough time to curl your hair, but-"

"Go for it," I sigh, ignoring all sense of pride I have.

A few minutes later, I'm completely ready for my interview with half an hour to spare. Ivy uses this time to give me some last minute tips and apply a bit of makeup to my face. As we're walking down the hallways, I lick my index fingers and rub my eyes to smear the mascara.

"How do I look?" I shakily ask Blight when we pass him in the hallway.

"Like a pansy," Grover says with a smirk. Syrio glares at him and Edward shrieks something about manners.

I resist the urge to make a sarcastic remark about his teeth. Penelope passes us, followed by her stylist. The stylist has the decency to smile at us, while Penelope seems so determined that she probably didn't even notice us.

"Come on," Clio huffs, dragging us to backstage. I look back nervously at Blight and Ivy, who are slowly walking behind us and whispering in hushed voices to each other.

Edward ushers us into our spots in the line. I'm going after the boy from 6, but before Grover. Caesar Flickerman introduces Lumi, and the interviews begin.

Lumi obviously goes for likable as her angle, and it suits her well. She talks about the brother that she mentioned before Private Sessions, and also talks about her pet lizard. I'm sure that every child in the Capitol wants one now (and I assume they'll name it Lumi). Bastion on the other hand goes for tough and arrogant, constantly talking about how he's been training his whole life for this. When Caesar asks him if he thinks he'll win, Bastion snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Of course I'll win," He says confidently. While I'm not entirely sure about this, seeing that he has Lumi on his trail, he's certainly good at his angle.

Alexis uses her interview time trying to flatter the Capitol, always coming up with compliments . Although this is a rarely used strategy, it usually gets quite a bit of sponsors. Lewis doesn't talk much, nervously murmuring most of his answers. I have to admit, I feel sorry for the little guy. If I don't win, I kind of want him to.

Penelope has the best interview by far. The Capitolites are rather curious about her arm, and she gladly tells the story of how a shark tore it off when she was a child. District 4 is rather good at storytelling (Marissa, a now-deceased Victor, even wrote stories for her talent), so it's no surprise that she stole the show. Zale continues to emulate Finnick, with a bit more success than I thought he would. The crowd goes absolutely wild for District 4, and it's slightly concerning.

I try to make a note of the interviews from 5, but neither of them really stand out. I find myself zoning out during the District 6 interviews.

"Let's hear it for our next Tribute, Johanna Mason!"

I snap back into reality and quickly run onstage. I remember what I'm doing last-minute, and I slow my pace.

"Hello Johanna, it's great to have you here tonight," Caesar says as I sit down.

"Thank you," I say quietly. My cheeks redden with embarrassment at the thought that everyone back in 7 is watching this right now. They probably saw me almost run onstage. I hope they didn't.

"What do you think of the Capitol so far?"

Uh oh. What am I supposed to say to this?

I nervously look backstage and see Blight. He gives me an encouraging smile.

I take a deep breath and answer, "It's so big! I don't know how you keep from getting lost!"

Hopefully I sound naïve and foolish enough. Apparently I do, because the audience bursts into laughter.

"Yes, it is rather large," Caesar chuckles. "Your dress is very lovely by the way. It reminds me of the one you wore at the Reapings. Both dresses seem rather familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

Yes Caesar, you have seen them before. I am proud to report that this is the dress my aunt wore during her interviews, but I seriously doubt anyone will figure it out.

"I don't know. They're just dresses," I murmur. The audience seems to accept this, but I don't think Caesar does.

"So Johanna, tell me a little about your family," Caesar says. Prying for answers of course. That's so like him.

I try to think of the right words to describe my family. Of course, Blight and Ivy are here, and the Capitol is already familiar with them. Although I'm not that close to them, they're still my family.

That leaves Mom and Maple to talk about. Maple, my best friend who was always there for me and might as well be my sister. My mother, the one person who always understood me. I just sit there, unsure of what to say. I now understand why Blight never mentioned us. I sure as crap don't want the Capitol even knowing their names. And I miss them. I haven't had much time to think about them, but I miss them all the same. It's only then that I notice I've started crying.

"Are you alright?" Caesar asks after a minute.

"Y-yeah," I stutter. Before I know it, I'm running offstage, hot tears dripping down my cheeks.

Only this time they're real.

…**..**

**Sorry for the somewhat crappy ending. I just realized that I won't be able to update for another week (so sorry), because tomorrow is my 14****th**** birthday so my best friend is spending the night tonight (maybe I can try to update during the sleepover, but no promises… wait a second… I'm turning 14 on the 14****th****!) and on Sunday I leave for church camp. **

**However, it takes more than 5 hours to get to the camp (I'm not sure exactly how long it is though) and no electronics are allowed, so I think I'll take a notebook and write on the way there. Then I can update as soon as I get home. **

**Quote of the day!**

"_That's not rice, it's maggots you're eating!"_ -Flushed Away, the slugs

**It was originally another Teen Titans quote, but you're probably getting tired of those so I skipped one. I'll get back to it in a couple chapters.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

** Spectrobes Princess**


	11. Allies

6/22/14

**Hi again!****I apologize in advance for how long the ending author's note is.****I was going to put it at the beginning, but you guys are here for the story and I figured that you'd want to read the next chapter first.**

**Thank you PotionsForSev for following, Parawhoreanimegirl for following, Lya200 (guest) for reviewing, and Bleachtoshiro for following.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

**My little brother is watching Frozen and Let It Go just came on! :D**

**I'm not sure what that had to do with anything but… on with the chapter!**** …****..**

"Johanna, wait!" Blight yells. I ignore him and keep running. I can't believe this! How did I chicken out like that? I fell so stupid! The whole point of this strategy was to avoid drawing attention to myself, and I just blew it big time! Now what will I do?

I sprint away from the stage as the tears spill down my cheeks. _Stupid girl _I repeat over and over in my head, _how could you let this happen?__Now you're gonna die._

I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care either. I run through hallway after hallway, not even bothering to discover where I am as I pass each twisting corridor. Maybe if they can't find me, I won't have to go in the Arena? No, that's foolishness, of course they'll find me and of course I'm going into the Games, but that doesn't mean I can't hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

I run straight into a door. The floor is slippery, so I fall on my butt. I grimace in pain, but I quickly shove it to the side and pull myself off the ground. The door is the same one I used to get in here in the first place, meaning that it should be close to the Training Center. I suddenly know where to go.

I swing the door open and run across the street, narrowly dodging cars and motorcycles. I almost trip so I kick my heels into the street, where a car will probably run over them and get a flat tire, but who cares? It's hard to run in a dress, but it's better than nothing. I am _not_ going to take off my clothes in front of a gazillion people!

I finally make it across the street, panting heavily as I lean against the window. I try to push open the lobby door, but much to my surprise it's locked. Surely they wouldn't lock it knowing that there's a Tribute on the loose, would they? That's when I notice the sign that says **PULL** on it in giant letters. Great, now I feel twice as stupid.

I pull open the door and sprint down the stairs until I find myself in the cafeteria. I collapse on the bottom step and start crying again. I slam my forehead against the rail of the stairs and let out a high-pitched yet quiet scream. I am so fed up with this! Right now, I want nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there until I die! I'm probably just being a whiny teenager right now, but I feel that I deserve to let it all out.

So I do. I cry until my eyes hurt from wiping away tears and my nose is so runny it almost runs into my mouth (gross visual, I know). And now I feel… calm. Almost peaceful, actually.

I let out a little laugh and realize that I was just teen-angsting. Not everything is lost. I still have hope. I can and will get through this! Who cares about my stupid strategy? From now on, I'll just be myself! Then maybe I'll win, and I'll see my mother again, and we'll live in Victors Village with my father, and I can visit Maple every day!

The events of the past 30 minutes or so are now a blur to me. I feel more at peace than I have in my entire life… but I still feel dirtier than the time Maple's now-ex-boyfriend shoved me into a giant puddle of mud, and that's saying something because my skin turned _orange_ for crying out loud.

I stand up feeling a lot more confident than I did just minutes ago and search around for the bathroom. For the first time I notice an Avox sweeping the floor. He doesn't even seem to notice me. Well, I see the bathroom now, so I don't need his help anymore anyways.

I make sure it's the right bathroom before I go in. I've gotten it wrong before, so I've made it a habit to double check. The bathroom in here is extremely run-down compared to the rest of the Capitol, but it's a lot better than the one at school. There are rumors that it's haunted.

I wipe the disgusting snot off my nose with toilet paper and look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I look worse than I thought I did. I turn on the sink and splash the cold water over my face. I then comb through my hair with my fingers and slump against the wall, slinking to the floor.

The concrete feels really cold, but I don't feel energetic enough to move. What time is it, Midnight? I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath. _I'll only be here for a minute_, I tell myself.

….

Hah, I'm such a liar. I fell asleep! It didn't help anything either, I'm still pretty freaking tired. I yawn and get up, stretching my legs. How I managed to fall asleep I'll never know.

I should probably go back to the 7th floor and apologize to Blight and Ivy for running off. No, I guess Edward and Clio are the people I should apologize to (I can hear them now, _"__Johanna Mason, it is bad manners to run away in the middle of an interview!__You should be ashamed!"_) but that's not going to happen.

I walk down the hall, not bothering to be quiet. The only person down here is that scruffy looking Avox, and I don't think he can tell anyone I'm down here. I get to the cafeteria and notice that he's still sweeping. I try not to feel bad for him, because he's a criminal and he deserves this punishment. But still, what if he isn't a criminal? What if he's a rebel? I shake the thought away and start climbing up the steps.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls of the training center. I stop mid-step. I'm probably in trouble, aren't I? I name off everyone it could possibly be in my head. Blight, Ivy, Finnick, Clio, Syrio, Edward, Grover, even _Haymitch_, the always drunk Victor from District 12, come to mind.

I keep walking up the steps, hoping I can sneak past whoever it is. However, I soon realize that it's just another Tribute. He probably just snuck in here to get in some extra training. Well, that's good. I don't really think he's in a position to get me in trouble, now is he? I stand at the top of the stairs, watching him throw knives for a minute. Hey, this kid's pretty good!

I sit down on a bench about 5 yards away from the knives and continue watching him. I should probably go back to my floor, but I don't really want to. Finally, I decide that I should… I dunno, alert him of my presence or something.

"Not bad tiny," I say just loud enough for him to hear. He lets out a shriek and spins around.

I guess he calms down after a second, but that doesn't stop him from screaming, "You-you scared me!"

"Sorry Lewis, but I'm not exactly a people person. I'm good at scaring people," I shrug.

Lewis looks at his feet nervously and looks back up at me.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again," I say with another shrug.

"I guess you saw that Johanna?" Lewis says quietly.

"I wasn't lying, you're pretty amazing with a knife," I tell him gently. "Do you want to see what I can do with an axe?"

It's like I said, I'm done pretending. I show off a little with my axe, feeling grateful to hold one again. When I'm done, I see Lewis staring at me in awe.

"Allies?" I ask.

**…****..**

**It looks like Johanna has an ally now, doesn't she?****I honestly didn't plan for that to happen when I started this story, but I guess Johanna and Lewis had other plans, didn't they?**

**This next part is going to be a little long, and I've rewritten it like 1,000 times to try and make it shorter, but this is the best I can do so please bear with me.**

**So I just got back from church camp, and I've decided that I kind of want to write an AU where the Hunger Games characters go to summer camp.****But I've only been to church camp, so that's what kind of camp it would be.****So I'm just kind of wondering if anyone would actually read it if I posted it, since it would have a bit of religion in it.**

**I'm not trying to offend atheists or anything by suggesting this, since I know there are people who would accuse me of that.****Believe it or not, Christians don't hate other religions (or lack of a religion).****If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you.****: )**

**Quote of the day!**

_"__Jafar Jafar he's our man, if he can't do it GREAT!" _–Aladdin, Genie

**May the odds be ever in your favor, **

**Spectrobes Princess**


	12. Let the Games Begin!

6/29/14

**Hi again! ****Sorry for the long wait, next time I'll try to update sooner. ****I think I'll wait a while to write the AU because I have an idea for a series of AUs and I think I can fit it in there. ****I'll start writing the first book of the series soon though.**

**Thank you KallenStadtfeldViBritiannia for following, adding this story to your favorites, adding me to your favorite authors, and following me!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Hunger Games or anything else I may mention.**

**…****..**

Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin!

"Johanna," a voice says softly. I groan and bury my head in my pillow. Wait, this isn't my pillow... "Come on, you need to wake up."

I open my eyes to discover that the light has been turned on. Why does Mom always have to do that? I squint my eyes and try to get used to the light. Ivy is standing in the doorway (a doorway that is NOT my doorway!) with a confused expression on her face.

"Ivy, you didn't have to wake me up this early," I yawn, exhaustion flowing through my veins. I sit up and stretch, trying to remember why Ivy is here in the first place.

"Sorry Hanny, but you can't be late," Ivy says. Her voice is full of sympathy, but for what?

"Oh, um, okay? Why?" I ask. I can't function on this little sleep. I've probably had less than 5 hours. I think I showed off to Lewis for a little too long.

Wait, Lewis?

It all races back to me- the speech, the Reaping, the interviews… all of it. I briefly wonder how I could forget, and why I'm not scared. And that's when I realize that I have no reason to be scared. District 7 is one of the strongest districts because we've spent so much of our lives working with axes. We might as well be Careers, except we've only had 4 victors.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I didn't really get a chance last night and well, where were you anyways?" Ivy asks.

"Oh, I was just… um… nowhere." The answer doesn't satisfy Ivy, so I add, "Where's Blight?"

"He'll be here in a minute. I should probably get Grover up," Ivy says. Her voice starts breaking, and it's painful to listen too. I think she'll start crying soon if I don't get her out of the room.

"Okay then. See you soon," I say drowsily.

"You too. Only then, you'll be a victor," Ivy says. Her voice is a lot stronger now, and her leaf green eyes have a certainty in them that most would envy.

Ivy stares at me for a second, takes a deep breath, and exits my room. It must be hard for her, seeing her niece go into the Games. I suddenly feel a lot more sympathetic for Blight, seeing that I'm his daughter. If it were either of them going into the Games, they'd have complete control. But instead it's me, and they'll feel guilty forever if they can't save me. I push the thought away and get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that I'll have to change my outfit when I get to the Stockyard.

There's a knock at the door and I tell them to come in. Blight opens the door just as I'm brushing my hair for the 50th time.

"Nervous?" Blight asks. I shake my head.

"I feel ready, if that's even possible."

"Good. Don't think fear is above you though, because it's not."

"Look, if this is about last night I'm really sorry bu-"

"Johanna, there's nothing to be sorry about," Blight says.

I sigh and glance at the ground. "Just because I'm ready doesn't mean I want to."

"I know."

I give him a pleading look, although I know there's nothing he can do about my situation. I would give anything to be anywhere other than here.

"Here," Blight says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls something out and places it in my hands. "For your token."

It's a necklace. It has little white beads shaped like squares, and they're so close together you can't see the string. I think I've seen it before. It takes me a while to put the pieces together.

"This is Mom's necklace, isn't it?" I ask. Blight nods his head.

"She gave it to me while Maple was in there saying goodbye."

No, Maple wasn't saying goodbye. Goodbyes are for when you'll never see someone again. I'll see Maple again.

"So… the gamemakers really cleared it? It's my token?" I ask.

"Wear it with pride," Blight answers with a smile. I smile too, even though I'm on the verge of tears. Normally, I'm not one to get emotional, but this is a not-so-special occasion.

I slip the necklace in my pocket and we step outside the door. I insist on taking the stairs so I can see the rail one last time.

Even though I like elevators better.

When we get to the roof, I find that it's barely dawn. It's sort of chilly, but it's not too bad. Still, I wish I brought a jacket or something. A hovercraft with a pink 7 on it is… well, hovering, above the roof, waiting for me to climb the ladder dangling from it.

Blight wraps his arms around me, and I wrap my arms around him. Blight kisses the top of my head and whispers "Remember Hanna, I have faith in you."

I nod my head and let go. I'm trying not to cry, but I know I don't have anything to cry about. I'll see Blight again, won't I?

I start climbing up the ladder before realizing that I forgot to say good- _see you soon_. I try to let go before realizing that I'm practically glued to the ladder. I start screaming and trying to jump down, but the ladder pulls me up in a fraction of a second. I'm pulled off the ladder by a Gamemaker, easily defined by her long white coat. She roughly grabs my arm and sticks a needle in it. I grit my teeth in pain, and let out a little yelp when I feel something go under my skin.

"It's your tracker," Clio explains, "that way the Gamemakers can find you in the arena! Technology sure is grand!"

I shudder at the realization that Clio will be making the journey to the arena with me. She gestures to a table that seems to have magically appeared out of thin air and tell me to eat. Trust me when I say I do. Who knows when my next chance to eat will be?

After what feels like hours, the windows blacken, blocking my view. We're probably near either the arena or something the Capitol doesn't want me to see. I try to drink as much water as possible so I don't dehydrate in the arena.

Soon the hovercraft lands and Clio leads me down a tube into the catacombs under the arena. She leads me through various hallways trying to reach our destination, where I will be shipped off to a possible untimely death.

"Here we are! The Launch Room! Isn't this exciting?" Clio says, bursting with excitement. I almost consider dying just so I can disappoint her, but I quickly decide against it. I'm not suicidal.

"Yay," I say sarcastically.

"That's the spirit! The showers are over there darling!" She says, pointing to a small room. I sprint over to the room without saying anything else to Clio.

When I get out of the shower, I notice that my other clothes are gone, and in their place is my arena clothes. I panic for a moment before remembering that I put Mom's necklace on the shelf. I slip it on so I don't forget about it again.

My outfit is simple compared to some years. A long-sleeved shirt, tight pants, and socks, all black (oh, and underwear. But do I _really _need to tell you that?). I put them on and brush my teeth before leaving the room.

Outside of the bathroom is a small room with a bench and a little cylinder that I'll have to go into when it's time to launch. _"__Welcome to the Stockyard Jo-Jo"!_I sarcastically think to myself.

A pair of brown hiking boots is sitting on the floor next to Clio. I put them on and lace them up, and Clio hands me a jacket. It's pale brown on the outside, but bright red on the inside and on the zipper. I put it on and zip it up, pretending to listen to Clio's mindless babbling.

_"__1 minute to launch,"_ a booming voice says over an intercom. I must have been in the shower for longer than I thought. I pull my hair into a low ponytail and fix my necklace.

"Come on Johanna darling!" Clio says, pushing me into the cylinder. It closes around me and I'm slowly lifted. Clio starts clapping like the idiot she is.

I don't have time to feel nervous as I'm launched into the arena. I try to remember everything Blight told me. Don't go to the Cornucopia. Find food, water, and shelter. If I make any allies (Lewis) kill them as soon as possible (as hard as it would be). Wait it out until the final 5. He'll send me an axe if he can. And then? Stick around the Cornucopia, but stay hidden. Set traps if I can. But no matter what, don't let them catch me. If they can't catch or see me, I have an advantage.

The first thing I notice about the arena is how dark it is. Closer inspection reveals it to be a swamp. The grass is covered in sticky puddles of goo, and the water that surrounds us is murky and probably not safe to drink. The grass and even the bark of the trees is grey, and the trees don't even have leaves.

Let the 66th Hunger Games begin!

**…****..**

**Next chapter: the Bloodbath **

**Quote of the day!**

_"__Curiosity killed the cat… and Archduke Ferdinand… and our dog… and three of our turtles"_ –Fairly Odd Parents, Cosmo

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	13. Bloodbath

7/6/14

**Hi again! ****Happy late 4****th****of July! ****My mom's side of the family all came to our house for it, which was pretty fun even though I got sunburned.**

**Thank you Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for the review, tiarna13 for following and favoriting, LilGreenearth97 for following, and kittykat447 for following.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy or anything else I may mention.**

**Warning: ****This chapter has a bit of violence in it (not sure why you'd be in this section of the site if you didn't want violence, but I still feel that I should put a warning).**

**…****...**

Chapter 13: Bloodbath

We have a full minute until it's safe to jump off our pedestals. Any sooner and the landmines installed inside them with blow us to bits. A Gamemaker forgot to turn off the landmines one year. That's how Ivy won her Games. It's no surprise that the Gamemaker was never heard from again. In the Capitol, there's no such thing as second chances.

I see it in the Cornucopia. A shiny, deadly throwing axe, close to the entrance yet so far away from my pedestal. Should I risk going for it? I look around for Grover or Lewis. Lewis is on the pedestal next to me. Grover is nowhere to be seen. I assume he's on the other side of the Cornucopia. I let out a sigh of relief. He's always had something against me.

I must have close to 15 seconds left. I better make them count. I take a deep breath and position myself so I'm ready to run towards the Cornucopia. I see a vest full of knives lying even closer to the mouth of the Cornucopia that I know must be for Lewis. Good, we'll go in together.

The gong rings and the Games begin. I dart towards the Cornucopia with Lewis trailing close behind me. I notice a backpack a couple feet away, so I change my course to grab it. But someone almost beats me to it. Grover.

"Well-well-well, what have we here?" Grover says with a smirk. I kick him in the shin and run towards the axe. I then notice Lewis headed towards the knives. I grab them for him.

"Lewis, get the axe and a backpack!" I yell to him. "I'll meet up with you later!" Lewis nods his head quickly and I focus on escaping the bloodbath alive. Grover is still on my trail, so I grab one of Lewis's knives and throw it at him, hitting him in the arm. He grabs his arm and collapses to the ground in pain. Unfortunately, I think he'll be okay. He throws the knife out of his arm and I pick it up and put it in my jacket pocket.

I climb a tree to escape Grover and notice the little colored dots that are the Tributes fighting each other from a distance. I see a little crimson dot that must be Lewis running towards the woods. I let out a sigh of relief, but it turns into a mangled gasp when I see the lavender dot running towards him.

I'm such an idiot. I never should have let him go to the Cornucopia. I should have had him run away while I got the supplies. I- sigh in relief as the lavender dot falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, the other lavender dot lowers her bow.

Lewis runs into the woods, and I scramble down the tree and try to run towards Lewis, but Grover grabs me in a headlock.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily," he growls.

"Watch me," I hiss, purposefully falling on my back. Grover let's go of my neck upon impact, and I roll away from him. I grab the knife out of my pocket and lunge at him. His injury is still hurting him, so he still hasn't got up. I pin him down and hold the knife over his throat.

"Get out of here," I hiss, "or I _will_ kill you."

Grover nods his head in panic and I get up. He runs away like the coward he is, and I put the knife back in Lewis's vest. I put a strap of the backpack on one shoulder and an arm of the vest over another. I waste no time catching my breath and scampering off further into the woods. I won't rest until I know my ally made it safely. Even though he has to die for me to win, he _does_ have my axe.

I hear cannons booming rapidly, signaling the end of the bloodbath. They're going too fast for me to count them, so for now I simply keep running. Lewis and I can count the bloodbaths tonight.

I must run for a couple of hours until I simply cannot run any longer. I lean against a tree and start panting heavily. Lewis is probably safe, and I need to take a break from running. I look around for somewhere to sit, but the ground is covered in a foamy grey substance. I bend down to touch it. It feels like bubbles. I decide that it can't be good for my skin and I lift my hand out of it.

I walk in a different direction and eventually find some grass to sit on. There's also a small pond of murky water nearby, so I think this is a good place to camp. I collapse on the ground and sigh. My head kind of hurts, probably because I haven't drank anything. Maybe my pack has water in it. I take off the backpack and Lewis's vest and unzip the pack.

The first thing I pull out is a big forest green blanket. I wish it was grey so it would blend in, but I suppose I can camouflage it later. I fold it up and toss it to the side. There's a small net in there too that I can probably use to catch some fish. I grab a bottle of iodine, which I'm glad to have considering the greenish-grey color of the water.

I continue pulling things out, looking for something to put water in. A can of peaches, an extra jacket (which oddly enough is the same light brown color as my jacket), a small box of matches, more peaches, a big box of crackers, even a first aid kit but no water bottle.

I glance at the sky to determine what time it is, but the clouds completely cover the sun. Sure, it's light out, but there isn't a sun. I can't even make out its outline behind the clouds.

I open the first aid kit and dump its contents in the front pocket of the backpack. I'm about to fill the small box with water when I remember the peaches. I know I should wait until I'm hungry to eat, but the empty can could save my life. It'll hold more water and it won't leak as easily. I sigh in defeat and grab a knife to open the can.

"This sucks," I grumble, just to hear the sound of my own voice. I almost expect to hear someone agree with me, to discover that I'm not alone, but fortunately I am. The sound of a cannon startles me, but I soon recover.

I bend the lid and use it as a spoon, and then I drink the juice. I put the contents of the first aid kit back in the little box and put it and the lid in a pocket on the side of the pack. I put the remaining can of peaches as well as the matches and crackers on the pocket on the other side. I wad up the net and put it in the front, and I plan on putting the iodine and the empty can in there when I'm done with it. This leaves the blanket, jacket, and vest to go in the biggest pocket. I keep 3 of the knives out of the pack though.

I put the pack on my shoulders and grab my can and iodine. I open up the pocket with the crackers and get some cardboard from the box. I put the cardboard over the can and fill it with water. This _should_ keep most of the dirt out. I drop some iodine in there and wait for about half an hour. I spend the next couple hours repeating the process until my headache goes away. The can isn't _too_ small, but I do wish it was bigger.

That's when I remember that Lewis is probably waiting for me. I slap myself in the head and clean my stuff up. Great, just great. Now I'll never find him.

I look around and notice that it's considerable darker out. I guess I can find my ally in the morning. I start climbing a tree when the anthem starts. I sit down on a fairly low branch and watch the deaths.

It doesn't surprise me that Bastion's face is the first I see. Lumi's arrows are fatal. Both the Tributes from 3 appear next, which doesn't surprise me either. 3's are pretty useless. The 5's and the boy from 6 appear next, and much to my surprise… Grover?

I stare at the sky in shock. More faces pass, faces that I never really cared for. The girl from 8, both from 9, 10 and 12, and the boy from 11. Only 9 of us left.

But… how could Grover be dead? I didn't think I hurt him _that_ much. It's considered a disgrace to be the one to kill your partner, unless they tried to kill you first. No, I heard his cannon much later, while I was eating. I feel a pang of sadness. Sure I hated Grover, and he hated me, but he was from home. It makes me a little sad to think about his death. I briefly wonder if Ivy is helping Blight mentor me now. I wonder if I have any sponsors. I seriously doubt it, considering I haven't really done much.

I climb a bit more until I find a nice, sturdy branch. I cocoon myself in my blanket and drift off to sleep, Grover's angry face haunting my nightmares.

**…****..**

**I never intended for Grover to live very long. ****I originally planned for him to just fade into the background, but he had other plans I guess.**

**I was trying to update on the 4****th****, but I was too busy and yesterday my sister's best friend came over to swim and then we spent the night at her house. ****They've been playing Pokémon Y together, so they did that for most of the time while I played Pokémon Black, which I seriously need to beat. ****I got that game the day it came out and I still haven't beat it yet (for those of you who aren't Pokémon fans, it came out in early 2011 so that's why I'm so annoyed with that).**

**Well, at least I'm on N's Castle now. ****I guess I could've beat it sooner but I'm going to use a walkthrough on that part because I can't go back after I've beat it, and I don't want a repeat of what happened on Pokémon Ruby. Now you all know why I had to use a regular poke ball to catch my Groundon instead of the master ball hidden on that ship. :/**

**Sorry for the rant.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"__Find a penny, pick it up… something… something… good luck!"_ –Teen Titans, Beast Boy

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


End file.
